


Invisible Touch

by noellehenry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Burberry, Fashion & Couture, Fashion Designer Harry, Hand Jobs, High-tech mannequin, Itches, M/M, Model Zayn, No female characters (not intentionally, Storemanager Liam, Student Louis, Student Niall, fashion - Freeform, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4013395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noellehenry/pseuds/noellehenry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Louis is a model for a new high-tech mannequin he's not allowed to touch, Harry is a young hot fashion-designer at Burberry's determined to design fashion for petite men.</p>
<p>The mannequin is the object of admiration and frustration for both of them.</p>
<p>In other words Louis really shouldn't have touched the mannequin....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So this happens when you're in design and sew-mode and the model is not always within reach for fitting ; I got frustrated and wished I had a life-size mannequin to fit the design, instead of waiting for the original model to return :-) Project is almost finished now and so is the story !
> 
> Remember, it's pure fiction inspired by a difficult sewing pattern !
> 
> Here's my [tumblr post!](https://noellehenryfics.tumblr.com/post/171103457626/invisible-touch-by-noellehenry-rating-mature)  
> 

 

“Could you please sit still for a moment, Mr. Tomlinson?” Professor Smith snaps at Louis.

“Sorry sir.” Louis apologizes. He’s been sitting in this seat in the lab for what seems like hours and he’s getting restless. He’s been here every week the past months, mostly sitting. Every inch of his body has been measured with traditional callipers and measuring tapes. Hundreds of photographs have been taken of his entire body. Hopefully none of the pictures of his manly parts will ever end up on the internet! His eye- and skin colour were defined. They took samples of his hair and some tissue all for the purpose of a new technic in creating fashion mannequins. It's an easy job, it paid well, so Louis has no complaints. It’s just… sitting still for hours is a difficult task for an energetic person like him.

“Okay Mr. Tomlinson we’re done for today. Remember to be here tomorrow at 4 pm. sharp to finalize the project.” Professor Smith reminds him.

“I’ll be here, sir.” Louis answers.

 

*****

 

“One more day Niall and the project is finished!” Louis sighs.

Niall grins “You mean, there’ll be two of you after tomorrow. Can I switch and have the doll for a while? Must be heaven to have a quiet version of you around for a while.” Louis throws a pillow at his flatmate.

“You love me! By the way, it’s “mannequin” not just any doll! “He states.

“Right, an expensive doll.” Niall throws the pillow back. “Do you know where it goes?” Niall asks.

“Don’t know, Professor Smith never said. Don’t think I’ll end up at a Primark window display though. It’s a high-tech mannequin.” Louis replies in thought. He never really thought about it, maybe it will be used for demonstrations.

 

*****

 

“So, Mr. Tomlinson ready to meet the silent Louis Tomlinson?” Professor Smith asks.

“Yeah, I am.” Louis replies, he feels a bit nervous. This will be the first time he gets to see the mannequin that was created after his image. Professor Smith removes the bag that is covering the mannequin.

 “Remember, you can’t touch it! Always remember that; never ever touch it.” Louis nods, he’s been told several times by now, something to do with the tissue he remembers. 

“Holy shit…” he whispers when the bag is removed. “It’s like looking in the mirror… This is … wow… I can’t believe it.” Louis is speechless, the mannequin is a spitting image of himself. The height, his eyes, even the crinkles by his eyes, his hands. It’s like a wax figure but more human. He knows it’s just a “doll”, but anyone passing by would think it’s human. “Sir, can you tell me what it’s going to be used for? I mean it’s too expensive for a window display or anything. Is it going to be a demo model?”

The professor scrapes his throat and answers “I can’t tell you exactly, it’s confidential, but yes it’s a test model.” 

Then his phone rings and before he leaves the room he informs Louis “I’ll be back in five minutes.”

Louis sighs and takes a step forward to have a closer look at the mannequin. Even his skin looks the same, it’s truly amazing; and then his own phone buzzes, making him jump and trip over the bag. He grabs the first thing within reach to steady himself. He feels a shock going through his body when his hands touch the mannequin. He immediately withdraws his hands. 

Shit…. he touched the mannequin. He slightly panics. He checks the dummy: no damage. He sighs in relief and takes a step back. A few minutes later the professor returns.

“And… done with admiring your silent twin?” he smiles.

“Yeah.” Louis answers innocently, he’s not going to tell the professor, and after all... no damage was done.

“Good, then I’ll cover it.”

 

*****

 

It’s weird not sitting in the lab anymore, Louis’ got a lot of time to spare all of a sudden. Only one more week before college starts again; his last year, studying drama.

”Hey Niall… fancy going out to the pub tonight?”

“Always… you’re buying?” a voice from the kitchen shouts.

“Yeah, fine!” Louis shouts back.

“Good!” 

They have a great time at the pub, quite a few of their friends have returned to town before college starts.

“Zayn, mate, back already?” Niall claps him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, shoot was over a few days early, so I decided to come back here.” Zayn replies with a smile. So Zayn is an art major, but also a fashion model. He got Louis the job with Professor Smith. Originally Zayn was asked to be the model, but he was too tall for the project, so he introduced Louis to Professor Smith and that’s how Louis became a once-only model.

 

                                                                                                                                  

*****

 

In front of 121 Regent Street London a van stops, two men get out, one of them goes inside the building asking for Mr. Liam Payne.

“Good evening, gentlemen, how can I help?” Mr. Payne asks, a pleasant smile on his face.

“A delivery from Professor Smith.” one of the men answers dutiful.

“Good, very good. If you could just follow me.” The delivery men follow him, pushing the delivery in a metal box on wheels into the elevator. At the top floor it stops. Mr. Payne walks through the corridor until he’s in front of white double doors and knocks. 

“Who is it?” a low voice comes from the other side. 

“Harry? It’s Liam. Professor Smith sends his delivery.” 

“Come in” the voice says. 

“Gentlemen, come inside.” Mr. Payne opens the door for them. “Where do you want it?” Liam asks. 

“In my studio.” Liam walks to the studio and opens the door. Inside there is a huge table, shelfs, a sewing machine, a drawing table and it’s full of light. Liam thanks the men and leads them back to the elevator before he returns to the studio. 

“You want to open it now? Or do you prefer to open it on your own.” Liam asks. 

“No, it’s fine. Just help me open the box.” Liam is wearing one of the exclusive suits of the house designed by Harry; Harry Styles is one of Burberry's top-designers, the youngest and nicest, according to Liam. Liam’s store manager of one of the London branches, Harry has an apartment and studio on the top floor, just like Liam has his private apartment on the floor too. 

They remove the metal cover from the box and carefully lift the bag from it and place it straight up in the corner of the studio.

“Uhm, it’s small.” Liam scratches behind his ears. 

“Well, yes I did ask specifically for a mannequin 5ft 6 for a new collection.” Harry points out. 

“Alright, you wanna unzip the bag and see what he looks like?” Liam smiles. “Let’s hope he’s a good looking chap!” Liam remarks. Harry laughs.

“Would be nice! Okay, let’s reveal you my friend.” Harry says as he unzips the bag. 

When the bag falls to the floor, they’re both silent for a while. Liam is the first to speak.

“GEEZ! He looks almost human!” he exclaims. 

Harry is just staring with his mouth open.

“Fuck! He’s gorgeous!” he stammers.

 

Liam looks at him curiously. “Well, that too, but just look at the skin and the eyes, he’s even got crinkles by his eyes!” Liam says as he steps closer to the mannequin. 

“You think this guy actually exists?” Harry is fascinated by his mannequin.

“Well, I’m sure some features are from an actual person. “ Liam answers with a grin as he points to the mannequin’s crotch. Harry chuckles.

“Unless our professor has a wild imagination, I think you’re right.” 

“Hey, there’s a note in the bag….it’s from the professor addressed to you.” Liam hands Harry the note. 

“ _Dear Mr. Styles, I hope the mannequin is to your satisfaction. He's called Louis, treat him nice. Yours sincerely, Professor Andrew Smith._ ” Well Louis it remains then.” Harry smiles as he puts the note away in his drawer.

                                                                                                                      

*****

 

Louis scratches his head, he feels a bit itchy. Time to wash his hair he thinks. It’s a weird kind of itch, like someone’s modelling his hair. He’s about to order another drink, when he feels the same itch on his face as if someone runs a hand over it. He must be really drunk, maybe he shouldn’t order another drink after all and just go home.

“Hey lads, I think I’m going home, think I had a bit too much to drink.” he shouts at Niall and Zayn.

“You’re gonna be alright walking home?” Zayn asks.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Have fun!” Louis replies with a smile. 

The itch in his face has now moved to his neck, it’s driving him nuts. Maybe he has a rash, he makes a note to check when he’s home. The itch moves further down to his arms and back. He’s almost running home, wanting to take his clothes off and take a cool shower. He pants from running as he opens the door to the flat and walks to his room where there’s a dressing mirror he once bought at a second hand-shop. He takes his clothes off. Strange… he doesn’t feel it anymore. He walks closer to the mirror and checks his face and arms. There’s nothing to see. He sighs as he walks to the bathroom, he’s going to take that shower anyway, maybe it will sober him up. Maybe he’s just drunk and the itch was all in his head.

 

*****

 

It’s almost midnight when Harry finishes up. He’d been working since eight in the morning, except for a lunchbreak and a quick dinner he’s been working all day. He picks up the hatbox that was brought in earlier that day and checks the hat from Christy’s; it’s a formal fur melusine top hat.

“Let’s see how you look with a hat on that pretty head of yours, Louis.” Harry places the hat on the mannequin, tugs a bit on the hair, runs his hands over the face, arms and back just to feel the material the mannequin is made of. He takes a step back and looks at the mannequin.

“Hmm, a top hat is not really a good look for you and it does look a bit silly without wearing clothes, makes me want to sing “You can leave your hat on” “ Harry chuckles as he picks up the hat and puts it back in the box. The hat is for a customer who ordered a wedding suit at Burberry’s. “Okay Louis, goodnight. I’ll see you in a few days.” He’s flying to Paris for a few days, discussing designs and models for the Spring Fashion Show.

 

*****

 

“So what was wrong last night? You were going to order another drink and then you just shouted you were leaving?” Niall asks when they sit on the couch watching football.

“I think I had too much to drink. I thought I had some kind of rash, because all of a sudden my head, face, arms and back were itching and it drove me nuts, but when I came home and checked, there was nothing on my skin and the itching had just stopped. “Louis explains.

“You sure no one touched your drink, put something in it?” Niall asks, he looks a bit concerned.

“Nah, don’t think so, I kept the glass in my hand all the time.” Louis says. He can’t remember really, but he usually doesn’t leave his drinks unattended. “So what did I miss? Zayn got any news?” Louis pokes Niall’s side.

“Hey, don’t! Yeah, he’s going to do a photoshoot for GQ in two weeks and he hopes to be asked for one of the bigger fashion shows late October here in London.” Niall sighs. “I wish I had his looks and make the money he makes.”

“You’re too lazy, besides I doubt models eat the amount of junk food you do.” Louis grins.

“Hey, I can eat all I want, I don’t put on any weight!” Niall defends himself.

“No, you don’t, you lucky bastard.” Louis sighs. 

The next few days are uneventful. They decide to clean the flat before college starts again. They even throw away old clothes that are worn-out and full of holes, old shoes and jackets. Niall stands in the middle of the room watching the mountain of old clothes they’ve created.

“I don’t know about you, but there’s not much left in my closet to wear, I really need to go shopping.” Louis pokes his head around the doorframe

“Same here, only have sweatpants left and a suit.” he pouts. 

They both sigh and look at each other “Shopping tomorrow?” Niall raises his eyebrows.

“Yes, tomorrow.” Louis agrees. “Invite Zayn?” Louis asks.

“Oh yeah, good idea, saves us a lot of trouble putting things together.”  

They put the old clothes in garbage bags and Niall brings the bags to the garbage container outside the flat. When he returns he smiles “You know, I actually feel good about cleaning up and throwing the old stuff away. It even smells good in the flat.” he admits.

“Yeah, we should do the cleaning more often.”  

Just when Louis is lying in bed, about to close his eyes. He feels something tickle on his right cheek, a fly maybe. He slaps his cheek and turns on his side to go to sleep. 

They take the tube to Oxford Circus where they meet up with Zayn.

“Alright lads! I can’t believe I finally get the chance to help pick out clothes for you two.” Zayn sounds excited. “No sweats.” Louis glares at him. “No big shirts” Niall pouts.

“How come we thought it was a good idea to invite Zayn?” Louis grumbles as he looks at Niall. 

Niall tries whatever Zayn picks out and within an hour he’s got jeans and shirts that actually fit. Louis on the other hand has a different taste.

“You’re just being difficult for no good reason, just try these on.” Zayn orders.

“But…. I’m sure they won’t fit, they’re too tight.” Louis whines. Zayn pushes him towards the dressing room and closes the curtain.

“Just try!” 

Louis gives in. Just when he’s removed his old shirt and jeans, he feels his chest glowing, the warmth spreading over his stomach and just like that…. it’s gone. He tries the band shirt Zayn picked for him and pulls it over his head. Then he glares at the black jeans, they’re a very tight fit. He removes the clothes-hanger and wiggles his legs in and pulls it over his bum. Another warm glow is spreading from his ankles up to his thighs. He almost chokes when he feels the glow moving up, he bites his lip when he feels his cock hardening in the tight jeans. “Fuck, what is this?” he thinks. 

“Come on, show us your outfit.” Niall shouts.

“I’ll be out in a minute, these pants are tight!”  Ha... and he’s not even lying, the glow is gone and his cock is softening again. He takes a deep breath and opens the curtain, shows them his outfit. Zayn whistles.

“Wow mate, those jeans really show off your bum, you’re definitely taking these!” he decides. 

“Bloody hell, Tomlinson. I’m straight, but even I can appreciate those pants. “Niall grins at Louis. Louis turns around in front of the mirror. Yes, he’s definitely taking these, good pants for clubbing.

“Okay Malik, you win. What else should I try on?” He raises his eyebrows at Zayn, who raises his arms in victory. 

At the end of the day he’s got an entire outfit and an empty wallet, but he’s happy with his purchases. They have dinner together at an Asian restaurant.

“Ready to go back to college next week?” Zayn asks them.

“Yeah, can’t believe it’s our last year, just imagine next year, we’re all going separate ways.” Niall leans on his elbows sounding a bit sad.

“Aww Niall, we’ll still be friends and hang out together.” Zayn comforts him when Louis doesn’t reply. 

Zayn and Niall look up at Louis. His cheeks are flushed as he sits straight up in his chair.

“Hey Louis, are you alright?” Zayn looks at him worriedly.

“No…” his voice sounds strangled and panic is in his eyes.

“Here, have some water.” Niall hands him his glass. Louis shakes his head.

“Do you wanna go home?” Zayn looks at Niall, they're both visibly concerned. Louis slumps against the back of his chair, a bit shaken. His cheeks are still flushed, but he seems to have relaxed somewhat.

 “What is wrong?” Niall asks.

“Let’s just go home... please.” Louis almost whispers now. Niall and Zayn look at each other, but don’t say anything. 

The ride on the tube is a bit awkward. Niall and Zayn talk quietly while keeping an eye on their friend. Louis leans his head against the window, his jacket in his lap. He’s so embarrassed, his body is acting like he’s still a teenager and from what? There was no reason to get aroused, he was just having dinner with his friends. Why did he have those glows? He’s never had them before and why were they all over his body? And why on earth did he have an orgasm at the dinner table without even being touched, what was happening to him? Lack of sexual action? 

He can’t even remember the last time he had sex. God, this is pathetic, how on earth is he ever going to explain to his friends what happened? He knows they want an explanation once they’re at Niall’s and his’ flat. 

As soon as they’re inside Louis walks to his room, throwing his purchases in a corner, removing the sticky pants and boxers. He feels gross, the remnants of come he wipes away with a tissue and puts on clean briefs and sweatpants.

“Louis, are you alright, mate?” he hears Zayn voice on the other side of his bedroom door.

“Yeah, give me a minute.” he replies quickly. “We’ll be in the living room, when you’re ready.” 

Louis sighs. Time to face the music he says to himself and he opens the door, walks to the living room where Niall and Zayn are waiting for him, both sipping from a glass of beer.

‘Right, so I guess you want an explanation for my behaviour at the restaurant.” He sits down on the chair opposite the couch, feet up under his bum. They both nod.

“It’s embarrassing, really.” he sighs. Both Niall and Zayn look at him curiously. “I … uhm… had an orgasm. “He says quickly, already feeling a blush on his cheeks again. 

“You...what?” Niall exclaims.

“I can see how that is embarrassing, care to tell us how come?” Zayn scratches his head.

“Remember that night at the pub, when I left suddenly?”

“Yeah… you thought you had some rash.” Niall remembers.

“Correct. Well, uhm… I kind of have those more often lately, but it’s not a rash. It’s like a glow, like someone touches you… a warmth that spreads through my body. “Both Niall and Zayn look confused. Well, no wonder, he’s confused and he’s feeling it. 

“So… like a hot flush or something. I’ve heard my mum talking about those. “Niall frowns.

“Well, I don’t know about those, but I suppose it can be compared in the way that this glow comes unexpectedly too.” Louis explains.

“How often have you had them?” Zayn asks quietly.

“About four or five times. Twice today.” he replies avoiding Zayn’s eyes. 

“You had it earlier today?” Niall asks surprised.

“Yeah, in the dressing room when I tried on the pants.” he admits.

“Oh.” is all Niall says. “You had them like…. five times…. uhm… do you always… you know…?” Niall nods at Louis’ crotch helplessly.

“No Niall, I don’t.” he glares at his Irish friend. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to upset you.” Niall blushes.

“It starts differently every time ; first time it was my hair as if someone was pulling it, then my face, neck, back. Later my arms, chest and stomach and from my ankles up to my waist. “Louis sighs heavily. He feels a bit helpless.

“Lou… sorry for prying, but I’m trying to understand, help if I can.” Zayn looks at him cautiously. “What was different at dinner compared to the other times you had it?” Louis blushes.

“My bum and then my inner thighs up to …. uhm… my cock.” he whispers as he looks down totally embarrassed. Then he feels two pairs of arms around him. 

“Mate, you’ve got to go see a doctor.” Zayn advices.

“I agree with Zayn. Go to the doctor.” Niall hugs him tightly. Louis lets his head rest on Niall’s shoulder. He’s got the best friends in the world.

 

*****

 

“How was Paris?” Liam asks after they’ve both finished their dinner.

“Yeah, great! We’ve picked out most of the outfits for the show. Amazingly we all agreed on the pieces to be shown, no arguments for once. We even made a list of models we want.”  Harry leans back in his chair as he gulps down the last bit of wine from his glass.

“Really? You guys are ahead of schedule this time.” Liam smiles.

“Feels good. Less stress and gives me time to design for the new collection for shorter males. Looking forward to that. I’m sure our customers in Southern Europe and France will be pleasantly surprised by that. “ 

Harry came up with the idea a year ago, after Burberry’s received more and more complaints about menswear. Their ready-to-wear collection didn’t do well in those regions. Even though the branches selling the collection always offered their customers fittings. After the adjustments were made, the clothes never seemed to do justice to the original design. Harry was given carte blanche to design a collection for the shorter male and order a custom made mannequin for the purpose. 

Liam knew of a professor at the University of London who was experimenting with new technics for producing human like mannequins. It had been an exciting project for both the institute and Burberry’s, no funds were spared to create the perfect human like mannequin.

“So you finally get to dress Louis. “ Liam teases Harry.

“I bet he’s feeling cold being tucked away in your studio, in the dark with no clothes on.” Harry chuckles.

“Yeah, guess I haven’t been nice to him, like Professor Smith ordered. I better make it up to him.” They both laugh. 

When Liam leaves for his own apartment, Harry walks to his studio, only switching on the dim light.

“Hello handsome, I’m back. I’m all yours now. I have some ideas how to dress you nicely. I’m just here to get my sketchbook, I promise I’ll give you something to wear soon. I’ve let you down the past few days as Liam pointed out tonight, I’ll make it up to you. Goodnight Louis.” Harry turns off the light and walks back to the living room with his sketchbook and a pencil. He’ll do the measurements tomorrow, for now he just needs to have the idea for the shirt on paper, playing with the design he has in mind. He already knows it has to be a black shirt, preferably silk. 

It’s already noon when he wakes up. He’d been working on the sketch until the early hours. He takes a shower, checks his phone for any missed calls and makes lunch. He calls Liam back before heading to his studio.

“Hi, you called?” he asks while he takes a bite from his sandwich.

“Yeah, we’re asked by the big boss to attend a charity event on Friday night, he has to cancel so we’re supposed to go in his place. It’ll be good for Burberry’s.” Harry sighs, not quite his thing, but he understands the importance for Burberry’s.

“Yeah, sure. Where?” he confirms.

“It’s at the Soho.” Liam replies. At least it’s nearby, that’s not too bad. He ends the call and walks to his studio. 

“Let’s take your measurements.” he tells the mannequin. He starts measuring from the chest to the waist and notes down the figures on a piece of paper, puts the pencil behind his ear and starts measuring the legs from the ankles up to the waist. “Firm thighs, my friend.” he mumbles. “Good, let’s get to work.” he says to himself and maybe a bit to the mannequin. He takes his sketchbook and starts working-out the shirt design. He can’t help looking up every minute or so, admiring his mannequin. Professor Smith must have read his mind; he created Harry’s image of an attractive guy, he might pull at a club if the dummy were human. It’s almost dinner time when he finishes for the day. “Let’s get you one of my boxers, because you’re pretty distracting without clothes on, this way I’ll never finish the outfit.” Harry sighs. 

He goes to his bedroom and picks a pair of new black boxers and a robe from the closet, to cover his Louis. “Still pretty, but less distracting.” he says when he slowly pulls the boxers over the doll’s bum. He groans, it’s not fair he’s got the most gorgeous male with a perfect bum and firm thighs in his studio and it’s a … dummy! He pulls the boxers up, stroking his fingers over the inside of the thighs and over the doll’s private parts. “So, how does that feel hmm? A little less exposed I suppose. “He manages to put the robe on without touching the mannequin. So, that’s a lot better. 

His dinner is just some left over pasta from the freezer. While eating he’s thinking of the coming charity event, he and Liam need to pick out an outfit from the store tomorrow. If adjustments need to be made, they still have a day to finish.

 

*****

 

“I can’t find anything wrong with you Mr. Tomlinson, the blood test is negative. No allergies.” his doctor tells Louis.

“Right, well I suppose that’s good news then.” he sighs.

“It is. Maybe watch your diet for a while to see if that may have a positive effect.” is his doctor’s advice. When he’s outside, he sighs. At least there’s nothing seriously wrong with him, just some inconvenient glow and itches at unexpected moments. He texts both Niall and Zayn that he’s perfectly healthy. Half an hour later when he’s almost back at the flat he gets a call from Zayn. 

“How are you feeling?” he inquires.

“I’m fine. Happy there’s nothing seriously wrong physically, but not completely at ease, cause I’ll never know if the glow returns and when…” he admits.

“You wanna come with me Friday night, there’s a charity event at the Soho with lots of celebs attending, you know the red carpet thing?” Zayn asks excitedly.

“Not sure about it, but if you need company to gape at all those people in expensive dresses and suits, I’ll come of course.” he teases Zayn. “Hey, you know I like it. There will be famous models, designers, actors, musicians. Who knows… maybe the Beckhams will show up?”  He can hear Zayn laughing.

“Oh… if David is going to attend, I’m not missing that!” Louis exclaims.

“Good, wear something new. “ Zayn ends the call.

 

They’re waiting in the crowd for the first celebs to arrive. There are many people waiting just like them. Louis doesn’t really understand the excitement. There’s a lot of press, photographers on the right near the entrance to the hotel, but Zayn seems to be excited, so he just tries to be as cheerful as he can. The first cars arrive. Zayn has a lot of knowledge of the fashion industry because he points out names of famous Fashion magazines chief-editors.

“That’s Dylan Jones from GQ!” Zayn shouts excitedly at him. Oh yeah, GQ … the photoshoot Louis remembers. Cars come and go, Louis only recognized a few people, actress Keira Knightley, actor Jeremy Irvine: okay, so that last one was not too bad, very handsome guy in a suit. After an hour he gets bored.

“Can we go now?” he whines.

“Yeah, in a minute. I was curious if there would be anyone from Burberry’s, haven’t seen anyone yet. “Zayn says as he looks at Louis.

“You mean corny Burberry from the checks?” Louis is really tired and bored. Zayn grins.

“Yeah, but they do have some cool stuff too and they’re a big brand, but I can see you’re tired and bored, so let’s go.” 

Just as they move a car stops almost in front of them, two men are rushed out of the car and to the entrance. One of them looks straight at where Louis and Zayn are standing and raises an eyebrow and then shakes his head, probably at someone nearby, they’re not sure. The men walk inside and Zayn and Louis turn to walk away.

“Think that was a branche manager from a Burberry London store.” Zayn muses.

“Oh, you even know who’s branch manager at stores? You amaze me, Malik!” Louis pokes Zayn’s side with his elbow.

“He was a bit weird, like he saw someone he recognized but then shook his head.” Zayn says. Louis shrugs. He already forgot about the guy.

 

*****

 

They’re late, but they’ve managed to be on time. Damn that customer who was throwing a fit over a seam just before closing time. When they’re inside Liam says

“Thought I saw someone outside I recognized, but I’m not sure:  when I looked around again, he was gone.”

“Hmm, a customer perhaps? “ Harry suggests. Liam shakes his head.

“No, like someone I’ve seen more often. Oh well, let’s not dwell on that, let’s mingle!” he smiles.

“I need a drink before I mingle!” Harry mutters. Liam just keeps smiling.

 

When they’re back, Harry throws his coat on the couch and walks to the studio with a glass Scotch in his hand.

“Hi.” he says as he sits on his desk, staring at the mannequin in front of him. “That was a boring night. Guess you’re glad you’re just a model, standing here, looking pretty with no care in the world. I’m glad I was with Liam, he’s alright. If only you were human, I would have taken you as my date, showing you off. “Oh God, he is pathetic. Here he is sitting on his desk, talking to a mannequin. So he’s a bit drunk, that’s a good excuse. He slowly stands up and walks closer to Louis.

 

“Always smiling, hmm. What if I would kiss your lips, would you still smile if you were human?” And he does, a soft kiss on the mannequin’s lips. They’re cold. “Still smiling.”  He confirms to himself. He moves his hand under the robe to touch the chest. “I know what I would do if you were human, I would kiss you senseless.” He removes the robe slowly from the mannequin’s shoulders and strokes them softly. “I would remove the boxers slowly from your gorgeous bum.” he whispers in the ear as both his hands slowly wander to the waistband, pulling the boxers down, moving his hands over the mannequin’s bum and to his hips down his thighs and slowly to the inner thighs, stroking softly.

 

He bites his lip as he moves towards the cock, stroking it slowly and groans, he feels arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach, and then suddenly he takes a few steps back so he bumps into his desk. “Geez, I’m really drunk. This is sick! I’m touching a doll like he’s a lover. Fuck! I really need to get laid! “He walks out of the studio to his bedroom and pulls his clothes off so he can get to his hard cock. In bed he wanks to the thought of a human version of the doll.

 

*****

 

In his bed in the flat Louis is restless turning in his bed. He wakes up because his body feels hot. Fever? He thinks. Soon he realizes it’s not a fever, but that familiar feeling of a guy touching him in places he hasn’t been touched in quite some time. “Oh God...I’m hard” he whispers to himself, his bum feels warm and it moves to his hips to his inner thighs. He moans. It feels like someone is stroking him, he feels his cock twitching and in a sec… it’s gone. The heat is gone, although his cock is still confused, so he strokes himself to take the edge off… a few strokes more and ….. 

“FUCK!” he pants. He grabs a tissue from the nightstand to clean his stomach and throws it in the bin. “Geez... it’s getting worse. “He panics, what will happen next time, what if it happens during the day? He’s getting a bit worried, what if this, whatever it is, takes over his life? He turns around and after a while he falls asleep again. 

The next day he tells Niall what happened that night and how he dreads going to college.

“Mate, I think you need to get laid. Let’s go out next Saturday, get drunk and get us a hook-up.” Niall suggests. “How long has it been since you’ve been with a guy?” Louis glares at him.

“I don’t even remember…. too long for sure.” Niall grins.

“Deal?”

“Deal!” Louis confirms as they high-five. He’d do anything to get rid of it, if pulling a guy will resolve his problem, he won’t hesitate.

 

*****

 

“A hangover, Styles?” Liam raises his eyebrows when Harry enters his office. Harry growls. Liam grins. “So what brings you here? I’m not the curer of hangovers, so I guess you’re here for some other reason.” Harry looks at him with sad puppy eyes.

“I think I’m going slightly mad.” Liam looks at him curiously. “Right…. tell me more.” He says as he leans back in his chair. Harry walks to the window and looks over the city.

“I assaulted the mannequin last night. “He blurts out, not looking at Liam. 

“You … WHAT?” Liam exclaims shocked.

“I was drunk, okay. And since I haven’t had any action in months… I assaulted the dummy. “He says in embarrassment. Liam is visibly shocked.

“But… uhm is the mannequin okay?” Liam says. Harry looks at him with raised eye-brows.

“WHAT?” 

“No, no I meant… you didn’t break like an arm or anything from the mannequin?” Harry is confused, but then he suddenly understands what Liam means. Oh...

“No, no… nothing like that, he’s still intact.” That seems to relief Liam. “Oh God, you thought I … like… raped the doll, didn’t you?” Liam looks at him sheepishly.

“Sorry…” he whispers. Harry can’t help but laughing.

“I’m not violent… just desperate I suppose.” 

“Let’s go out Saturday and find you a nice human male to spend the night with.” Liam suggests.

“Good idea, I’m all for it!” Harry agrees.

 

*****

 

The first week back in college isn’t too bad, Louis catches up with people in his year he hasn’t seen for the past two months. He hasn’t been troubled by unexpected itches much. Every now and then he feels a tickle, but nothing like he’s been experiencing the week before much to Louis’ relief; a very good week in that respect. When Saturday evening comes he’s in a really good mood, ready to hit the clubs with Niall and Zayn, who’s been invited to join them.

 

He’s put on the black tight jeans Zayn picked out at the store, the band shirt, a short, black jeans jackets and black Van’s, legs of the trousers fold up slightly to reveal his ankles. He styles his hair, fumbles with the fringe until he’s satisfied with his reflection in the mirror. In the livingroom he finds an impatient Niall and Zayn waiting.

“Oh look at you… mothers keep your sons in, Louis is out on the town!” Niall shouts. Zayn whistles in appreciation.

“Is it okay, I mean really? The jeans feel awfully tight.” Louis is still a bit uncertain about them.

“Mate, you look fantastic, the jeans are perfect.” Zayn assures him. He’s black jeans and a band shirt too and he’s wearing his inseparable black jacket. Niall is wearing a grey T-shirt and tight blue jeans.

“Let’s go!” Niall announces as he leaves for the door. 

It’s busy, very busy, like all of London’s students have decided to blow off steam after one week of classes. They’ve been in a few clubs already, but only managed to get two drinks so far, the queues are long.

“What about we skip the student clubs and go to a regular club?” Zayn shouts at them.

“Fine by me!” Niall shouts back. They walk a few streets. Niall stops in front of a club when he hears an 80’s rock song.

“Cool! Let’s get in here.” he says excitedly. Zayn and Louis are not really into 80’’s music, but they’re sick of walking from club to club, they just want to have a good time, so they comply. Inside they’re welcomed by neon-lights, disco-lights and Michael Jackson denying Billy Jean is his lover. “Look, there’s a booth on the left. I’ll get us drinks.” Niall proposes. Zayn and Louis slide in the booth together taking in the interior of the club. It’s busy, but not too crowded, public is slightly older than they are, atmosphere is good. There are pictures of 80’’s music artists hanging on the wall. There’s a picture of Duran Duran hanging on the wall where they sit. 

Louis chuckles “Weird hairdo in the 80’s. “As he points his head up. Zayn grins.

“Weird outfits too, loose fit.” Louis sighs. “I bet their trousers were more comfortable than my jeans are.”

Zayn shakes his head. “Perhaps, but in those trousers no one would have noticed your bum.” Louis sticks out his tongue at him.

“Here ya go, lads” Niall puts three glasses of beer on the table. They chat and drink, checking out people on the dancefloor, some of them wear 80’s style outfits, shoulder pads, loose trousers and big hair. When Diana Ross shouts “I’m coming out” from the speakers, Louis pulls Zayn with him to the dancefloor.

Zayn rolls his eyes “Mate, you’re already out.” he teases Louis.

“Yeah, I know, but if I want to pull a guy, this is the perfect song to let them know, right? “ Louis replies exultantly.

“Wow, you actually gave it a thought.” Zayn grins.

“Always be prepared, Zayn… always.” Louis winks. 

They have fun on the dancefloor and stay for another song to “celebrate good times”. They are panting when they return to their table. Niall grinning widely at his friends.

“Having fun, huh. You two were quite entertaining on that floor. Noticed quite a few pair of eyes staring at the two of you.” He wiggles his eyebrows and subtly points his head to the bar. They see a lad staring at them. Tall, slim and dark curls framing his face. Perfect, Louis thinks.

“I need a drink, going to get us some.” Louis tells his friends, a naughty grin on his face as walks over to the bar towards the guy and orders three beers from the bartender. He feels the eyes of the guy on him. He smirks and looks at him. 

“Hello love, like what you see?” God, it’s an awful line, so he’s been a bit out of practice. The guy is quite the picture, wide green eyes, full pink lips, dark chocolate curls, and broad shoulders.

“Hi” the guy says. He’s got a low sultry voice that makes Louis’ knees feel weak.

“You come here often?” Louis asks, less flirtatious than his first line, he’s not feeling so brave anymore. There’s something about the guy that makes him feel a bit light-headed. 

“No, actually … my first time here. “The guy says.

“Mine too.” Then they are interrupted by another guy.

“Come on H., let’s dance I love this song.” and H. or whatever his name is, is pulled away to the dancefloor, miming what looks like “Sorry” to him. Louis sighs, well what a bummer, he’s already got someone, no wonder with those looks. Louis pays for the beers and walks back to the table. 

“No luck?” Zayn wants to know.

“Well, no, he’s obviously taken.” as he looks at the couple on the dancefloor.

”Hey that guy he’s with looks like that Radio 1 deejay, what’s his name… “Zayn remarks.

“Grimshaw!” Niall exclaims.

”Yeah.” Zayn nods.

“It is him.” Niall says as he observes the couple on the dancefloor.

“Of course he’s got a famous boyfriend, so he’s really out of my league.” Louis pouts. Zayn looks at him and then to the dancefloor.

“Your guy looks familiar too...think I’ve seen his face before. A model maybe?” he muses.

“Oh well, definitely out of my league then.” Louis affirms. 

There are a few guys sitting in the booth behind Niall discussing music and soon Niall is discussing with them. Zayn looks a bit bored, so Louis drags him to the dancefloor once more. Both Nick and H. have disappeared much to Louis’ disappointment. They dance to Paula Abdul’s Straight up and to David Bowie’s Let’s dance when Zayn indicates he’s going back to Niall, Louis pouts. He’s about to walk away with Zayn when he feels a hand on his shoulder and a low voice by his ear asking

“Wanna dance with me?” Oh… he turns around with a smile and softly answers

“Yes, I’d love to.” It’s H. and he smiles at Louis…. he’s got dimples and in the light of the club his face looks angelic. His black shirt is almost unbuttoned all the way, revealing a tattoo on his chest and he’s got small hips and wears tight jeans. 

They dance to a Sheila E. song and when George Michael starts singing Careless whisper, Louis pulls his gorgeous dance partner closer to him and whispers “What’s your name love?”

“Harry” the guy whispers back in his ear.

“What’s yours?”

“Louis” his name causes an odd reaction.

“Louis… it really is Louis.” Harry repeats breathless.

“Sorry?” Louis says, he’s a bit confused by his reaction.

“Nothing… ‘s nothing, sorry.” Harry quickly apologizes. He pulls Louis closer, their bodies touching, his face close to Louis’. Louis swallows and then leans in to kiss the pink full lips. Harry’s arms wrap around his waist to pull Louis even closer. Louis wraps his arms around Harry’s neck and moves his lips over Harry’s lips. They sway their hips slowly to the rhythm of George Michael’s love song as they keep kissing. 

“Louis… Louis” Louis hears his name coming from a familiar voice somewhere behind him and feels someone tapping his shoulder. It takes a while for him to react; he feels good in these strong arms, kissing the most beautiful guy in England. Why would Zayn interrupt this perfect moment?

He pulls his lips away from Harry’s “What Zayn!” he snaps at his friend looking over his shoulder, not letting go of Harry. 

“Sorry, it’s Niall. He’s feeling sick, we’ve got to get him home.” Louis sighs. Damn, just his luck. He reluctantly lets go of his gorgeous dance partner. Harry stares at him waiting for Louis’ decision.

“Sorry love, got to go. Niall’s never sick, must be serious then.” Louis pouts and sighs.

“Yeah, of course. I understand.” Harry says, but Louis can see the disappointment in his eyes. “I can give you my phone number …. if you want... “Harry says shyly as he bites his lip.

“That’d be great!” Louis smiles as he reaches for his phone in his back pocket. “Fuck...I forgot to bring it tonight. “He says sheepishly. Harry laughs and points his head to the bar.

“I’ll get a pen.” 

Zayn comes back tugging his arm. “We really have to go, I already called a cab.” he says impatiently.

“I’ll be right back, promise. “He says quickly as he follows Harry to the bar. “Okay, I do have to go. They’re getting impatient.” he apologizes. Harry holds up a pen and smiles.

“Give me your hand. I’ll write the number on it.” He explains.

“How original, love.” Louis smirks.

Harry smiles as he writes the digits on Louis’ hand. When he finishes he kisses Louis on his cheek and says “Go to your friend, wish him well… call me… anytime.”

Louis looks up at him and smiles “I will.” and then he’s pulled away by Zayn, who’s trying to keep Niall steady on his feet. 

Zayn and Louis are glad it’s just a short ride to the flat. Niall is pale, beads of sweat on his forehead. They don’t talk on the way home. Zayn pays the cabdriver as Louis helps Niall get out of the car. Niall’s leaning heavily against him. They manage to get him to the flat where they lead him to the bathroom. Louis hands him a glass of water. Niall just leans against the cool wall tiles.

Zayn asks him “What did you take?” Niall just shakes head.

“Nothing… just had beer.” Louis and Zayn look at each other raising their eyebrows. Niall drunk? That’s new, he’s usually the one without the hangover the next day. 

“What did you eat?” Louis asks. “

Chicken sandwich just before we left.” Niall’s face is almost turning greenish and he launches himself towards the toilet.

“Check the chicken, Lou. I’ll stay with him.” Zayn orders. Louis walks to the kitchen fast and opens the refrigerator door and pulls out the plate with chicken, removes the foil and smells… it almost makes him gag. He immediately opens the bin and throws it away.

“It’s the chicken, alright. Looks like food-poisoning. “He informs Zayn and Niall when he returns to the bathroom. Niall looks at him, tears in his eyes from throwing up.

“Let’s get you to bed, friend. Louis will get you water and a bucket. I’ll help you get undressed. “Zayn and Louis pull him from the floor and support him to his bedroom. 

They decide to take turns checking on Niall through the night, cooling his head with a wet cloth and making sure he drinks water. Niall is tossing and turning until he’s finally asleep. Louis feels a slight itch on his face when he lies in bed; fortunately it doesn’t spread this time. The next day Zayn stays to help out and both he and Louis take naps, making up for lack of sleep the night before. Zayn makes lunch for him and Louis after he’s taken a shower. Louis takes a shower too, shampooing his hair to get the product out and scrubbing his body with a shower gel called “Ocean Breeze”. He feels much better after. Niall still can’t hold anything down, so he only drinks water and sleeps most of the day.

“Thanks for staying.” Louis says when he and Zayn sit at the table eating lunch.

“You’re welcome, sorry this happened last night, when you finally met a good-looking guy.” Zayn says. 

OH FUCK! Louis totally forgot with Niall being so sick. “Yeah, bad timing… but I have his number!” he smiles as he looks at his hand. Oh… “I had his number….” he looks up at Zayn sadly. “I showered it off.”

“Oh mate, that sucks! Do you at least know his name?” Zayn says comfortingly.

“Well… uhm Harry?” Louis says.

“Last name?” Zayn looks at him, Louis shakes his head. 

A sadness washes over him. Harry was his type. Tall, broad shoulders, narrow hips, long legs. Full lips, beautiful green eyes and long curly hair and he seemed very nice. A deep sigh leaves his lips.

“Maybe you’ll meet him again.” Zayn tries to make him feel better, but what are the odds of meeting him again? It was Louis’ first time in that club, just like Harry's.

“I doubt that, Zayn, but thanks for trying to cheer me up, anyway.” 

By Monday night Niall is feeling better, a bit weak, but at least his stomach can hold some food again. He’s missed classes that day, but Louis made sure one of Niall’s other mates took notes for him. When they sit on the couch that night, Niall apologizes to Louis.

“Sorry I ruined your night out, Lou.”

“‘s Okay, not your fault.” Louis shrugs, he still is very disappointed he lost Harry’s phone number.

“Zayn told me about you losing the phone number. “ Niall says.

“Yeah, well... it happened, no use dwelling on it, that’s life.” Louis replies even. Niall wraps his arms around his friend’s shoulder and hugs him.

“You really liked him, didn’t you? “  Louis nods. “We’ll try the club again… who knows. “ Niall comforts him. Louis smiles.

“Thanks, but I know he’s not a regular there. We’ll see, thanks for offering, though. “He hugs Niall back.

 

*****

 

Harry throws his keys on the table when he’s back in the apartment. The meeting with a few other designers was exhausting. Two of them are opposed to his collection designed for the shorter man, considering it an unnecessary expense and not worthy of Burberry’s excellent name. He sighs, gets his phone out… no messages. He walks to his studio, picks up a few designs he’s been working on and eyes the mannequin.

“Why haven’t you called or texted me?” he whispers. He knows he’s being ridiculous talking to a doll, but the resemblance to the real Louis is uncanny. It felt good having the real one in his arms and kissing him last Saturday. He replays the night in his head. Liam had a last minute appointment with the store manager from Burberry’s Bond Street and couldn’t make it so he’d decided to call Nick. They’d been having drinks at one of the posh clubs Harry doesn’t like and Nick came up with the idea to visit an 80s club he’d visited before. 

Nick had been ordering drinks for them, when he had spotted the handsome couple on the dancefloor having a great time dancing to Diana Ross’ song. When the smaller boy spinned round on the dancefloor, he had to hold on to a chair, he could not believe his eyes. There he was … his mannequin... dancing in front of him. Well not quite, the guy obviously had been the model for the mannequin and he was even more gorgeous than the still version. Laughing and energetic and… dancing with a handsome dark-haired guy, probably his boyfriend. He hadn’t realized he’d been staring at them until Nick teased him.

“They’re a gorgeous couple, I admit… too bad for you, Harry; looks like they’re both taken… by each other.” he’d smirked as he gave Harry his drink.

“Looks like it.” Harry had sighed. He was pleasantly surprised when Louis had come up to the bar and started talking to him. So close he could touch him… feel the real skin. His eyes were bright and deep blue and he was flirting with Harry; promising he’d thought. 

Unfortunately Nick dragged him to the dancefloor. It was only later he got the chance to approach Louis on the dancefloor when he saw his partner-boyfriend suggesting they’d return to their table, that’s when he’d made his move. Louis… his name really was Louis and he’d held him in his arms and kissed him, he felt so lucky. He’d wanted him, would have asked him to come with him that night to his apartment, but he’d ended up alone in his bed, no warm body to hold and love, just cold sheets. He’d been sure Louis would call him, text him. Two days later and he still hasn’t heard from him… the chances of a call from this gorgeous guy were diminishing. He’s never felt so disappointed in his life, it felt like rejection. Maybe Louis just liked to hook up with random strangers just for some casual sex and well, Harry didn't get that far, did he? Maybe Louis has forgotten him, Harry thinks sadly. 

The next few weeks are hectic with the spring shows coming up. Someone came up with the idea of recruiting fresh new models to show the collection, give them an opportunity on the catwalk. The team has been calling model agencies asking them to send portfolios of their clients. Liam is assisting Harry choosing male models for his collection. Which isn´t an easy job, because Harry is very picky. They´ve already chosen their selection, when Liam opens the last one.

`Hey, isn´t this the guy featured in GQ magazine this month.” 

“Sorry, haven’t seen any of the magazines yet, been too busy.” Liam hands Harry a photo. Harry’s eyes grow wide.

“That’s the guy I saw at that 80’s club!”  Harry exclaims remembering in time not to mention Louis: Liam doesn’t know about him meeting Louis on that particular night. Liam smirks.

“Really… you didn’t mention seeing a good-looking lad, thought you’d been wasting your time with Nick… again.” Harry blushes.

“He was on the dancefloor with a friend, quite a handsome couple.”

”I see.” Liam replies with a smile on his face. “So… do we invite him?” he asks innocently. Harry nods affirmatively. “Good, I’ll call the agencies tomorrow morning for appointments.” 

Liam greets Zayn, the last model to be interviewed and fitted. They take the elevator to the 2nd floor.

 “You’ve done catwalks before?” Liam tries to make casual conversation, he can see Zayn is pretty nervous.

“No, I haven’t. Just photoshoots. “Zayn answers him. When the doors open Liam leads him to a room which qualifies as a small meeting room, with comfortable seats and loads of Fashion magazines on the table. Zayn smiles when he spots the latest edition of GQ magazine.

“Mr. Styles will join us in a minute.” Liam asks a few questions about Zayn’s experience in the fashion industry. After a few minutes Zayn feels more comfortable, Liam is a nice guy, not a stuck up fashion store manager. He was right, spotting the man at the charity event at the Soho, he’s a store manager at Burberry’s, he has to tell Louis, he thinks. 

The door opens and Zayn’s jaw drops… Louis will find this far more interesting than his earlier thought. In front of him is Louis’ Harry. Harry smiles at him and shakes his hand.

“Hello Zayn, nice to meet you… again, I suppose.” Harry takes a seat and says hi to Liam who’s looking at them curiously.

“Uhm… you’re Mr. Styles?” Zayn inquires a bit unsure. Surely Louis’ Harry is not the great young designer from Burberry’s?

“He is, but just call us Liam and Harry, we don’t bother with sir and mister. “ Liam reassures him. 

They go over Zayn’s portfolio and he’s showing them a few outfits Harry picked for him.

“Perfect!” Harry exclaims excited. “Liam will make an appointment for you with Marciano, he’s our catwalk-trainer.” Liam stands up and so does Harry. Zayn follows Liam to the door, before he can say goodbye to Harry, he hears “Uhm … Zayn?” behind him. He turns around. “Is your friend, the one that got sick at the club, okay?” Zayn smiles.

“Yeah, he is now. Turned out to be food poisoning, he’s been pretty sick all weekend. “Harry nods.

“Good... glad to hear he’s fine. Well, see you again soon. “ 

Harry walks back to the seat to gather some things, Zayn takes that as his cue to leave with Liam, who’s still waiting for him.

“Food poisoning huh, that’s really bad. Harry said he’d recognized you from a club. You were there with a friend, he didn’t mention he’d talked to you.” Liam says as he walks towards the elevator.

“Yeah, I was there with two friends, we didn’t really talk.” Zayn chooses to say as less as possible about that night, not sure what Liam knows. Downstairs Liam makes an appointment with the famous Marciano for Zayn and then Zayn leaves. 

 

*****

 

“Wow so you get to show some awfully expensive clothes on a catwalk? I’m impressed. “Louis claps Zayn on his shoulder. “Not sure about the brand though, but I’m sure you’ll look good in checks, you’ll look good in anything. “Louis sighs, Niall grins.

“Thanks, I’m really looking forward to it, it’s a chance of a lifetime. “Zayn says.

“And what are you not telling us?” Niall looks at him as he springs the unexpected question at Zayn. Louis looks at him with raised eyebrows.

“Well, uhm the interview was with the store manager on Regent’s street and their designer. “ Both Louis and Niall look confused.

“Okay… and?” Niall asks carefully. Zayn looks at Louis.

“Remember the charity event at the Soho? The guy I pointed out was the Regent Street store manager. “Zayn explains. Louis smiles. 

“Ah …. This is a case of “I was right”. Guess you were. “Louis teases.

“That’s not all. The designer I met was Harry Styles.” Both Niall and Louis look confused again.

“Louis…. it was your Harry … from the club.” Louis perks up at that piece of information.

“Good, that is good… isn’t it?” He frowns at Zayn, when Zayn doesn’t smile.

“Not sure, mate. He inquired after Niall. “Zayn says quietly.

“Oh… okay, sounds fair, Niall got sick after all. “Louis explains more directed to himself than his friends. 

“Louis, he didn’t ask about you.” Zayn looks him in the eyes. Suddenly Louis feels something drop in his stomach.

“Oh…” he whispers. “I see…”

“Sorry mate. He seems like a nice guy, though. “Zayn pats his knee comfortingly.

“Yeah… just one of those things that wasn’t meant to be, I suppose.” Louis swallows the lump in his throat. He feels terribly sad, but he doesn’t want to ruin Zayn’s night, so he picks himself up and smiles. “Let’s drink to Zayn’s career!” he gestures and picks up his drink. 

It’s way past midnight and he’s still awake. He’s been mulling over and over why Harry hasn’t asked Zayn about him. He can only come up with a Harry was already a bit drunk that night and regretted giving him his phone number and was thankful Louis never called. If he had been disappointed he would have asked Zayn, surely? Louis sighs as he scratches his face… that bloody itch!

 

*****

 

Harry sits in his studio, hands cupping his chin and staring at the mannequin, wine glass empty on the table, sketches of various outfits scattered around him.

“I wish you’d called me. I wanted to ask Zayn why you hadn’t, but thought that would sound rather desperate in his ears. Think he would’ve mentioned you if you were interested in me, but he didn’t.” He picks up the empty glass, walks past the doll, but can’t resist to brush his lips slightly over its cheek and leaves the studio.

 

***** 

The weeks fly by, Louis is studying hard for preliminary exams, is usually found at the uni’s library or his flat. He doesn’t see much of Zayn or Niall. Niall comes in late at night, he’s in a band since a few weeks, which means Louis’ alone most nights, because of rehearsals. He still has the itches, sometimes they’re bad in terms of they’re there for most part of the day. Other days he feels them occasionally and some days not at all. It worries him, he’s been trying to eat differently, healthier, but it doesn’t seem to work. 

It’s also one of the reasons he hasn’t been out much, avoiding scratching inappropriate parts in inconvenient places, like restaurants, coffee bars, clubs or any public place really, except for the library. Fortunately, it’s quiet there and so far he’s been lucky when at the library. That night he gets a visit from Zayn.

“Ready for the big show tomorrow?”  

Zayn sighs. “I hope so, been practicing hard on walking the runway, dressing and undressing quickly. “

“You’ll do fine” Louis smiles at him.

“You’ll watch online? There’s going to be a livestream on Burberry’s website. “Zayn asks.

“I will watch, promise!” Zayn hugs him.

 

*****

 

Harry’s nervous, Liam’s been trying to calm him down, but until his models are on actually on that catwalk, Harry won’t be able to relax. He’s got all the faith in his designs for men for the spring collection.

“Harry, relax mate, here’s some coffee. You know you’re designs are good, the models will do great. Just enjoy the night!” Liam’s voice sounds a bit desperate now. Harry looks up and grins.

“You’re right, let’s get out of here.” 

The theme for spring “Birds and Bees” is well-received, unusual colours in men’s wear like bright yellow and orange are dominating the collection. His models are moving to songs like Jason Mraz’ I’m yours adding to the spring vibe. Smiles on the faces of the models, which is uncommon in the fashion industry, but Harry likes to be unique, doesn’t care about the catwalk protocol.

 

*****

 

Louis is watching the show, nose almost attached to the screen of the laptop. He’s a bit frustrated: all the models look-a-like. Hair combed back, all wearing the same pair of spectacles. He’s focussing on the dark-haired guys …. Ah and there in a yellow two-piece is Zayn.

“Of course, only he can pull off a yellow suit!” Louis mumbles to himself. He keeps watching until the end of the show, Zayn appeared in two other outfits, one of them being orange trousers that made Louis’ eyes roll. At the end all the models are walking on the catwalk surrounding the young designer. Louis sighs. 

Harry is so gorgeous, what a shame he lost the phone number. If only he could see him again, explain maybe, see if Harry is still interested? Although he doubts Harry’s single, because let’s face it, who wouldn’t want a gorgeous guy like him. He watches the screen fiercely, memorizing the smile, the dimples, those beautiful green eyes, loose curls and the curve of his body and then lets out a frustrated moan.

“What are ya watchin’? “ Niall comes into the room.

“Zayn.” Louis answers. Niall watches the screen.

“Right, and since when does he have curls?” Niall grins.

“Oh shut it!” Louis groans.

“You really liked him, didn’t you?” Niall says, he sounds serious now. Louis looks up.

“Yeah, I did.” he admits quietly. Niall pats his shoulder as he walks to the kitchen.

 

*****

 

“So, let’s celebrate, who is coming?” one of the models shouts.

“Can we bring a date?” another one asks.

“Sure, the more, the merrier.” Liam smiles. “Okay, let’s meet at 10 pm” he shouts at them.”

“You’re bringing anyone?” he asks Zayn.

“Not sure.” Zayn shrugs.

“How about that Niall guy, sounds like he could use a good night out.”

“Or maybe I should ask Lou?” Zayn suggests looking at Harry.

“Your choice.” Harry answers looking him straight in the eye. Liam looks at them with curiosity.

“Okay, well see you, guys!” Liam turns round and leaves. 

“Look Harry, do you want me to take Louis with me tomorrow or don’t you?” Zayn decides it’s time to quit beating around the bush.

“Doesn’t make much difference, he never called, so it’s up to you who you want to take.” Harry snaps. Zayn raises his arms in defeat.

“Hey, don’t snap at me. Maybe you should ask Louis why he never called… maybe there’s a valid reason?” Zayn answers coolly.

“What do you mean? Do you know something? “Harry’s head snaps up.

“Yes, I do, but I think you should ask him.” Zayn admits softly. Harry sighs.

“Alright, yeah… if Louis wants...bring him.” Zayn smiles.

 

*****

 

“Wow, that’s a lot of beautiful people in one club.” Louis says in Zayn’s ear once they’re at the club. Zayn smirks.

“Zayn, mate! You’re here. “Liam claps him on the shoulder. “And who’s your friend?” Liam looks over Zayn’s shoulder and almost faints. “What the…. who the… who are you?” Zayn raises his eyebrows at Louis, who’s looking at Liam in utmost confusion.

“Uhm… I’m Louis, Zayn’s friend??” he utters carefully, not wanting to startle the other man more than he already is. Liam steps towards him and Louis feels like he’s studying him, definitely not a case of checking someone out. He’s feeling uncomfortable. 

“Something wrong?” he tries.

“Oh…. sorry, no, no.” Liam stutters. Zayn looks at him questioningly. Liam grabs Harry’s hand who’s now standing behind him.

“Harry, have you met Louis?” he sounds excited. Harry smirks at him.

“Yeah Liam, I’ve met Louis before.”  Louis beams as Harry winks at him. Liam looks at Harry in disbelief. Louis doesn’t quite understand Liam’s excitement, but he’s happy to see Harry. 

“Hi” he says softly.

“Hi” Harry replies a bit shy.

“So, uhm… I guess I owe you an explanation?” Louis fiddles with the hem of his shirt as he looks up at Harry from under his eyelashes.

“Not necessarily, I mean we didn’t make any promises.” Harry says. Liam blinks at him and turns around to meet with others.

“Zayn told you about Niall being really sick, right?” Louis begins. Harry nods. “Zayn and I took turns that night to watch Niall. In the morning I took a shower and when I sat down for lunch, I saw, to my horror, that I had scrubbed away your phone number…” he says sheepishly. Harry bursts out in laughter. 

“Oh God, and here I was thinking you weren’t interested. Things have a tendency of looking different in daylight after sobering up.” he laughs.

“Uhm… no. I was very disappointed, actually. You seemed like a nice guy.” Louis admits, his cheeks flushing.

“So was I. I had to keep myself from asking Zayn about you when I met him.” Harry confesses. Louis smiles. 

“Wanna try exchanging phone numbers again?” Harry winks. Louis laughs.

“Yeah, give me your phone, I’ll put mine in. “Harry hands him the phone and Louis saves his number to the mobile. Harry rings him, so Louis can save his number.

“Right, done!” Louis smiles. “What do you want to drink?”

“I’ll have a beer, thanks.” Louis orders them both a beer and they sit at a table near the bar. “So you’re a hotshot designer, I hear.” Louis teases Harry.

“Yeah, I design garments for a living, nothing big.” Harry comments loosely and they both laugh. 

“I watched the livestream of the spring show, quite a colourful collection.” Louis tells Harry.

“You watched… really?” Harry perks up at Louis’ comment.

“Yeah, well, Zayn made me! And you know… I don’t mind watching good looking guys and I saw your handsome face, so all in all it wasn’t too bad.” Louis offers casually. Harry chuckles.

“Glad, you didn’t get bored. So… what do you do?”

 “I’m just a student …. Drama, nothing exciting, my last year.” They’re joined by Zayn and Liam. 

“You guys good?” Zayn asks Louis.

“Yeah, think so.” Louis reassures him. “Thanks for taking me here.” Zayn smiles softly.

“No itches?” Louis shakes his head.

“Fingers crossed I’m free of those tonight.” he sighs.

“What’s that?” Liam asks, he obviously overheard them.

“Ah…. nothing, really, just some silly itches I have, doc can’t find anything wrong with me…it’s just annoying, that’s all.”

“Sounds terrible.” Harry says.

“Yeah they can be, especially at inconvenient times like doing a presentation in front of class.” Louis admits. 

“Okay, enough about that, how about we go dancing.” he raises his eyebrows at Harry.

“Alright, I’m coming.” They dance and laugh on the floor. Louis has fun watching Harry doing the most ridiculous dance moves; the young hot designer seems to be enjoying himself. They’re joined by the rest of the group when the Macarena is played, trying to do the accompanying choreography. It’s early in the morning when they leave as the club closes. Laughing, most of them drunk and unsteady.

Harry leans in and whispers in Louis’ ear “You wanna come to my place?”

“Yeah…” Louis whispers back. 

They share a cab with Liam, who’s almost asleep when they arrive at Regent’s Street.

“Wow, you two actually live at Burberry’s?” Liam opens his eyes.

“Yeah, always at your service 24 hours a day.” he sounds sarcastic. Louis giggles, Liam clearly had too much to drink as he hardly can stand on his feet. Harry and Louis guide him to his apartment, using the backdoor and elevator.

“Okay, Payne, give me your key. “ Harry orders while he holds his hand up. 

Liam searches his pockets and supplies the key with a smirk after he’s searched all of his pockets at least twice. Harry chuckles.

“Alright, let’s get you to bed, my friend. “He says as he enters the apartment.

“Me? Thought you brought Louis.” Liam looks glassy eyed at Harry.

“Cheeky.” is all Harry replies. Louis can’t help but giggling. He’s had a few drinks too, alright. After they´ve put Liam in his bed, Harry takes Louis to his apartment. 

`Sorry about that: Liam isn’t usually that drunk when he goes out clubbing.” Harry apologizes.

“That’s alright, it was funny.” Louis says as he steps closer to Harry like he doesn’t want to waste any more time.

“So how about I get you to your bed, hmm?” he looks Harry in his eyes. Harry swallows when he sees the lust in Louis’ eyes.

“God, yes…” he manages and pulls Louis quickly to his bedroom where he pushes him against the wall and roughly puts his lips on Louis’ ; they kiss roughly, biting each other’s bottom lips, moaning, tongues twirling dirty in each other’s mouths. 

They waste no time undoing their clothes, it’s only a minute before they’re both naked. Louis breaks away for some air and takes that opportunity to push Harry on the bed and straddle him then dives in for more kissing, letting Harry’s hands explore his body until they reach his cock. Harry teases the head with his thumb and smears the precome over the head, Louis’ gasps when Harry suddenly grips both their cocks together in one hand and rubs them together. The friction makes Louis moan with pleasure. It’s been too long since he he’d done anything like this with a guy. Harry is experienced, Louis has no doubt, he clearly knows what he’s doing as he slowly starts pumping both cocks with his hand. Louis feels the heat rising

“Not gonna last…” he pants. Harry starts pumping faster. Louis feels his muscles tightening in a familiar way and cries out when he spills his load onto Harry’s stomach, shortly followed by a loud moan from the other man’s throat as he releases himself onto his own stomach. They look at each other as they come from their highs.

 

Louis smiles at Harry and whispers “That was great.” He runs a hand through Harry’s curls. The younger man smiles back at him as he strokes Louis’ hips.

“Let’s get us cleaned.” Louis says as he climbs of the bed. “Bathroom?” Harry points to a door on the right. Louis returns with a warm cloth and slowly cleans the contents on Harry’s stomach, then tosses the cloth on the floor.

“Come under the duvet.” Harry invites him. Louis complies, pulling Harry close to him. 

It’s still early when Louis wakes up: it’s still dark. He smiles when he realizes where he is, it’s been quite a night, a night to remember. He reaches out next to him, but finds an empty space. He looks around, there’s no light glinting through the bathroom door. He checks his phone that he picks up from the floor near his pants: 6.30 am. He puts on his boxers and opens the bedroom door. He sees light through a gap at a door on the other side of what is probably the living room. He walks towards the door and is about to call “Harry?”  When he hears his voice coming from the other side of the door.

“You’re truly gorgeous, you know that?  Amazing in bed too. “ 

Louis leans his head against the door. Who’s he talking to? He can’t hear a voice responding.

” You could be his twin brother. “

What the fuck? Louis feels uncomfortable, either Harry’s talking on the phone or there’s someone in that room. Well, whoever he’s talking to, it’s clear Harry’s got someone else and he, and Louis needs to get out of this apartment as quickly as possible. He rushes back to the bedroom to put on his clothes, makes sure he’s got his phone and keys and leaves, taking the back elevator and exit. 

He nearly runs to the nearest tube station. It’s when he finally is on the train that he feels an itch near his hips and towards his groin. He groans, not now, please…. not now! But the itch doesn’t leave him and he feels warm all over. He’s trying to distract himself, but he can’t ignore the arousal he feels pooling in the pit of his stomach; he comes in his pants. Tears escape his eyes. He stumbles out of the train, walks as fast as he can to the flat and when he’s in his room he sinks down on the bed, crawls under the duvet after he’s kicked his shoes off and cries himself to sleep.

 

*****

 

It’s past noon when he wakes up, feeling tired and empty. He needs something to eat and a shower, definitely a shower, he feels dirty. Remnants of come sticking to his body in his tight jeans. He walks into the shower, taking off the dirty clothes and steps into the shower, washes his hair and body thorough, letting the beams of warm water massage his back for a while. When he’s finished he puts on dark grey sweatpants, black plain T-shirt and a black hoodie. He walks to the kitchen where he meets Niall.

“Had a good night out?” Niall winks. Louis nods absentmindedly. “I made soup if you want some?” Niall offers looking a bit concerned.

“Thanks, yeah I’d love some.” Louis says in reply.

 

When Niall hands him the bowl with tomato soup.

“Okay, spill…. what happened. I know you didn’t come back last night. “

Louis sighs. “Yeah, I should have though, never should have gone with him.”

“Did he hurt you, assuming we’re talking about that designer?” Niall says fiercely.

“No, no… not like that, we …. uhm had a great night together. “Louis shakes his head.

“Then why the sad face?” Niall pries. Louis tells him what he heard and what happened on the tube. 

“You sure, he was talking to someone?”

“Niall… unless he’s insane, yes... I heard him, alright.” Louis glares at his friend. Niall sits down on the stool with his head in his hands.

“That sucks!” he says whole-hearted.

“Yeah, it does, because I really liked him a lot.” Louis pouts. “On top of that I got those itches again. Enough to feel sorry for myself.” he says softly.

“I wish we could do something about those. I hate to see you closing yourself off like you do these days. I was surprised you agreed to go with Zayn, btw talking of him… does he know about all of this?” Niall inquires.

“No, he doesn’t…. not yet anyway.” 

They watch some TV, order Indian take-away and play FIFA. In bed Louis picks up his phone, he deliberately left it in his room today. Several messages “I would have made you breakfast”, followed by “Call me?”  And another “Guess it was just a one-night stand then” Louis groans. He doesn’t know what to answer. He would have loved to get to know Harry, but he refuses to be the one he’s cheating with on some boyfriend. So, he decides to be honest. “Heard you talking to someone, don’t want to interfere in relationships.” he sends followed by a confirmed “One night-stand” and then shuts off the phone.

 

*****

 

“What does he mean, I heard you talking to someone?” Harry is frustrated and walks up and down in his living room as Liam listens. “Harry, will you please sit down, you’re making me dizzy. I’m still recovering from last night!” Liam begs. Harry sits down in the chair. “Let’s recap, you went into the studio while Louis was still sleeping. When you returned he was gone.” Liam sums up. Harry nods. “Okay… what were you doing in the studio?” Liam asks.

“Nothing, just talking to the mannequin like I usually do while drinking a cup of tea.” Harry shrugs.

 “Harry, what did you say to the doll, any chance Louis could overhear?” Liam tries.

 

Harry sits up straight immediately, feeling all the blood drain from his face.

“Oh God, if he heard that, no wonder he ran!” he whispers. Liam shoots him a questioning look. “Fuck… Liam I was saying how amazing he was in bed, not the doll … Louis.”

“Of course!” Liam confirms, but looking at Harry pitiful.

“I’ve got to talk to him. “He whispers.

“Call him” Liam suggests.

“Right.” Harry scrolls through his contacts and presses call. His shoulders slump when there’s no answer.

 “Try again tomorrow. I’m sure if you’ll explain he’ll understand, maybe you should show him the mannequin. If all fails we’ll call Zayn.” Liam stands up to head to his own apartment. He waits in front of the door. “Get some sleep, we’ll sort this out, okay? You seem to like Louis a lot, it’s worth the try.” Liam says softly. Harry looks up and manages a small smile.

“Thanks Liam, what would I do without you, you’re a great friend.”

 

*****

 

Louis hasn’t responded to Harry’s messages, he’s been in the flat most days, even skipped classes as the itches became more frequent. He even had another blood test done at the doctor’s, but still negative results. The doctor suggested he’d see a psychologist since his condition is not physical, it could be a mental issue.  Zayn and Niall worry … a lot. Louis refuses to go out, they see him scratch and blush, when it gets too much he buries himself in his room. It’s at one of those afternoons, Zayn gets a phone call from Liam. 

Louis just stormed off to his room and Niall sits on the couch looking defeated when Zayn's phone rings.

“I better take it, in case it’s work, you know.” he apologizes to Niall as he walks to the kitchen. “Liam, hi.” he speaks softly.

“Hello Zayn, have you got a minute?”

“Yeah, yeah of course.” Zayn replies. He’s on the phone for about 15 minutes before he returns to Niall.

“Another modelling job?” Niall asks, looking up from the TV. Zayn shakes his head.

“Do you know what happened between Louis and Harry that night we went out together?” he asks.

 Niall shrugs and says “Sort of, Louis told me. Why?”

“Liam just told me, wish Lou had said something. Liam thinks it’s a misunderstanding, but since Louis won’t answer Harry’s messages, they decided to call me.” Zayn looks at him accusingly.

“Sorry mate, not my fault. “ Niall lifts his hands up in defence.

“No… I mean I know. Do you think you can help me convince Louis to come out with us on Saturday afternoon? “

Niall grins. “Sure if you hire two strong men to carry him outside, he’ll come. “

Zayn can’t help but grin too. “Yeah, we’ll have to think of something, he's probably not coming of his own accord.” 

“Will you two just bugger off and leave me alone?” Louis spits at his friends. “I’m not coming, that’s final. You know why! “

“Louis, please… give it a try, you can’t stay inside for the rest of your life, you know that.” Zayn is sitting next to Louis on the couch. His arm around the smaller boy’s shoulder. Louis knows Zayn is right, but he finds it hard to go outside, not knowing when the itch will return and where. He looks up to Niall and then to Zayn.

“I’m sorry, I know you both mean well. I’m just terrified it will hit me again in a public place, it’s so humiliating. I feel exhausted. “He feels Zayn’s arms around him. Zayn looks up to Niall and mouths “Help…” Niall crouches in front of Louis.

“Lou, come with us, if you want to return because of the itches we’ll go back, protect you if necessary, we promise.”

“Thanks Niall, alright then, I’ll try.” Louis sighs as he hugs both his friends and goes into his room to change in something more presentable than the sweats. He fixes his hair, brushes his teeth and then joins his friends. 

“Why are you bringing me to Burberry’s?” Louis feels trapped and is about to run. Niall holds one arm and Zayn the other as they’re in front of Burberry’s Regent Street store. “It’s a setup, isn’t it? Who plotted this?” Louis is furious. The last thing he wants is to see Liam or Harry, he’s got enough on his plate without being faced with the gorgeous designer nor his friend.

“Louis, please, don’t make a scene out here, just come with us. I promise it’s not as bad as you think it is.” Zayn begs him. Louis looks at Niall for help, but Niall just pats his back. Louis sighs when they go inside. Liam walks up to them.

“So glad you’ve come. Let’s go upstairs to my apartment.” To Liam’s apartment, that’s a relief, Louis thinks. 

They follow Liam into the elevator and they go up to the top floor in silence. Liam lets them in his apartment and offers them a drink before he sits down.

“Louis, do you know why you’re here?” Liam’s voice is soft.

“Not exactly no, I assume there’s a curly headed designer involved, right? “ Louis snaps, he doesn’t mean to, but he feels like he’s landed in some kind of conspiracy between his friends and the Burberry men, so he automatically goes in defence mode.

“Yes, true, but there’s more, so if you and your friends would care to follow me to Harry’s apartment? “ They get up and follow Liam. Of course Louis knows where Harry’s apartment is, it’s only a week ago that he left in a hurry. His stomach tightens as they near the door to the apartment. Liam knocks.

 

“Harry, we’re here.” he says. Harry opens the door, he’s tense they all can feel it.

“Hi” he mumbles. Louis just nods and stares at his feet unable to look at Harry. The sight of the designer in his black jeans and black shirt sends all kinds of emotions through him. Want, lust, pain… an unbearable sadness. Liam takes Zayn and Niall with him to the living room as Harry stares at Louis.

“Louis, please look at me.” Harry looks at Louis. Louis looks up, there’s something desperate in Harry’s eyes. “Last Sunday morning… it’s not what you think it is. Will you come with me to my studio… please?” Louis nods. Harry takes his hand as he leads him to the studio. Louis feels himself tense up when they approach the very same door, Louis overheard Harry talking that Sunday morning. 

Harry opens the door and turns on the light and pulls Louis with him. Louis freezes once he’s in the room. There in the corner of the studio is the mannequin, after his image, fully dressed in a black suit and black silk shirt. “Meet “my Louis” “Harry whispers.

“Oh my God… you’ve got the mannequin” Louis stammers as he starts to walk back, ready to run. “What does that mean? Did you sleep with me because….of him? Wanting to feel the original?” Louis stammers. He feels faint. Harry holds him steady.

“No, no… don’t ever think that. Yes, when I got the mannequin I fell a little in love. Not knowing I would meet the man who’s been modelling for it. When I met you that night in the club, I couldn’t believe my eyes and you were so much more: gorgeous, sweet, cheeky, funny and hot than I could ever have imagined. Imagine how I felt when you didn’t call. When Zayn offered to bring you on our night out, I felt a little hope. Louis, last Saturday night was amazing, I wanted you to stay, make you breakfast, get to know you, go out on a date… together, but you ran… I was devastated, I had no idea what went wrong, what I did wrong. When you finally returned a message I didn’t understand, but Liam figured it out.” Harry’s words came out in a rush as if he’s afraid Louis might run. 

“You talked to …. The mannequin?” he whispers. Harry nods.

“Yeah, I’ve talked to it ever since it arrived.”

“So… all those things you said to him, were actually meant… for me?” Louis asks as he points to his twin. Again Harry nods. “Fuck!” Louis curses and then he turns around in Harry’s arms and kisses him. Although taken by surprise, Harry is soon catching up. When they break apart, catching their breaths, Louis asks “Can Zayn and Niall see the mannequin, please?”

“Sure!” Harry beams. 

Louis walks to the door and leans against the frame.

“Zayn, Niall come here, I, well Harry, has got a surprise for you.” he smirks. Niall and Zayn followed by a grinning Liam follow Louis into the studio.

“Holy cow! He’s got your doll!” Niall exclaims before he bursts out in laughter. Zayn’s mouth drops open, but nothing comes out. “

“You know Harry, you almost got Zayn’s twin, but it turned out he was too tall, so he introduced me to Professor Smith.” Louis grins.

“I’m glad Zayn was too tall, no offense Zayn, but I prefer the petite type.” Harry winks at both Zayn and Louis.

“Can I touch it? “ Zayn asks now he finally is recovered from the shock of seeing double Louis.

“Yeah, sure!” 

Both Niall and Zayn approach the doll and start touching its hands and face.

“Wow, it’s skin like, not real, but it doesn’t feel totally artificial.”

Suddenly they hear Louis scream “STOP IT, PLEASE!”

All four guys turn around in shock to see an agitated Louis grabbing his face and scratching his hands.

“I need to sit down.” Louis stammers, tears running from his eyes. Liam pulls out a chair and Harry holds him, tries to comfort him.

“Lou… please, what is it?” he whispers in Louis’ ear. Louis sobs.

“It’s the mannequin.” he sniffs. 

They all look confused. “What do you mean?” Zayn asks. Louis looks up and nods toward the mannequin.

“The itches… it’s the mannequin. Harry, will you please help me test my theory? You touch the mannequin, I’ll go to the living room. Zayn, you come with me. Niall and Liam stay here. “

They all nod in confusion, but do as Louis asks. When Zayn and Louis are in the living room, Louis takes a deep breath.

“Touch the mannequin, Harry.” Louis chokes the minute he feels the itch on his cheek. He inhales and then breathes out “You touched my left cheek.”

 Liam peeks around the door and nods. Zayn and Louis return to the studio, Niall’s staring at the mannequin and Harry’s on the floor with his head in his hands. 

“Fuck! “He groans. “All this time I’ve been pestering you. God Louis, I’m so… so sorry.” Louis kneels beside him.

“Not your fault, think it’s mine, but I’m sure glad I found the source of the itches… and you’ve got some explaining to do. “ he mumbles that last part in Harry’s ear and from the deep blush appearing on Harry’s cheeks Louis knows Harry understands.

“What do you mean it’s your fault?” Liam asks. Louis sighs and explains what happened right before the mannequin was transported to Regent’s Street, how he tripped and touched his silent twin, although the professor specifically told him never to touch his mannequin. 

“I’m not sure why exactly, but I remember he said it’s something about the tissue they used.”

“Think we better see the professor about this. Until then I’m not touching you, the mannequin that is. “Harry says determined.

“I think we all deserve a drink.” Liam sighs.

“Agreed!” Niall claps Liam on the shoulder. “This is quite an interesting day. “ Niall says as he takes a sip from his beer. Louis, who sits in Harry’s lap, sighs.

“Can’t say I disagree.” Harry smiles and wraps his arms around Louis’ waist. 

The next week passes by in a rush. Louis returns to his classes, feeling more relaxed now the itches have disappeared: a good excuse for Zayn and Niall to celebrate with him one night at a pub. Louis has lunch with Harry, spends nights in Harry’s bed. The more he sees him the more he wants him and it’s mutual. On Friday they go to the lab, to meet Professor Andrew Smith.

“Mr. Styles and Mr. Tomlinson, come in.” he invites them into his office. “What can I do for you?” he asks when they’re seated.

“Well, it’s kind of a long story, but we’ll try to shorten it where we can.” Louis starts. 

He explains what happened that last day at the lab and how he suffered itches since the mannequin was delivered. Professor Smith nods, strokes his beard in thought when Louis finishes his story.

“I can only see one option ; Mr. Styles you’d have to store the mannequin in a safe place so it can never be touched while Mr. Tomlinson is still alive. “ Louis looks dumbfounded.

“Can’t it just be destroyed?” he suggests. Professor Smith looks at him.

“Surely you don’t want to experience shredding, burning or disassembling.” his eyebrows raised. Louis quickly shakes his head, a blush on his cheek. “Thought so. Mr. Styles, do you think you can find somewhere safe to store the mannequin?” Harry nods.

“Yes sir, I think I can.” Harry assures the professor. 

“Will you be requiring a new model?” the professor inquires, ever the scientist.

“No sir, I think I’ll stick to the ordinary mannequins in future, thank you. “ Harry says quickly. Louis swallows a chuckle. 

On Saturday, they put the mannequin in the bag, after Harry’s said goodbye to his favourite model.

“I’m sorry to leave you behind in a stuffy basement, I promise I’ll come and check on you regularly.” Louis smiles as Harry sighs.

“Aww, don’t worry love, you’ve got the original model now to play with.” Harry beams. Louis 2.0 ends up in the stuffy basement of Burberry’s on Regent Street.

 

*****

 

**7 years later** **….**

  
Harry looks out of the window while Louis reads his e-mail.

“The new store manager likes a clean start. “He says as he wonders how many stuff is going to be moved from the store to who knows where. There’s a big van outside, eight men walking in and out with various items from the store.

“Guess Liam stored a lot of things, the new manager doesn’t want.” Louis says absentmindedly. He scratches his head as he reads, then his neck and arms.

“No!” he hears Harry scream behind him as he flees the room. Louis looks up in confusion, that damn itch. 

He gets up and walks towards the window to see what the commotion is about. Outside he sees his husband arguing with one of the men from the removal van and jumping on the loading platform and walking into the van. Louis rolls his eyes, wondering what on earth Harry’s doing. He scratches his arms. Harry comes out of the van holding a bag.

“Oh my God! The mannequin!” Louis claps a hand over his mouth. Harry walks back into the store holding the bag. Louis approaches him in the corridor when Harry exits their elevator. 

“You saved me!” he exclaims as he hugs Harry.

“We almost lost your twin.” Harry pants.

“Let’s get him back into the studio. “ Louis suggests.

“That was my idea too.” They uncover the mannequin in the studio and watch it for a while.”

“Except for the hairstyle, it’s still the spitting image of you. “ Harry whispers as he holds the original Louis.

“Yeah, it still amazes me how perfect it was made. “ Louis whispers back. 

“Okay, I’ll better dress him… again.” Harry smiles, Louis walks out of the studio to the living room and yells

“No funny business, Styles…. I’ll know!” Harry bursts out in laughter.

 

 


End file.
